My Partner For All Of Time
by Nyxis
Summary: Shannon is Tony's big sister. She is a competive ballroom dancer. Gregory/oc
1. Chapter 1

It was late. Or early. It depended on which context. It was three in the morning. What was I doing up you might ask? well, I was practicing ballroom dancing techniques. Yes, I did say ballroom dancing; as in tango, waltz, foxtrot, cha-cha, rumba, swing, well you get the point. I compete well I used to back in California but dad got a job here in Scotland and so mom, dad, my little brother, Tony, and I moved. I had packed all my competition gowns, trying desperately not to loose any of the millions and millions of rhinestones and fringe and had swallowed my dance wear, and my shoes. Guys have it easy. They dance and we do what they have to do in heels and backwards. That and look pretty when our faces are caked in makeup and ten thousand pounds of hairspray.

Anyways, I heard some footsteps go down the hall. They were to light to belong to my parents so the only logical person is Tony. I sighed. He must have had a nightmare again. I got up and opened my door.

"Tony, what happened?" I asked the little spiky-haired blond in a hushed tone so I didn't wake up mom and dad. He jumped and turned to look at me.

"Vampires." He said only in a not so hushed voice. The door opened and our parents stood in the doorway.

"Hun, have another nightmare?" mom asked tiredly.

"The vampires are back." Tony mumbled. Dad grumbled about it being ridiculous. I didn't think it was. My baby brother was scared to death. I frowned.

"Come on Tony, you can sleep in my room." Mom gave me an appreciative smile and her and dad retreated back to their room. I put my arms around Tony's little shoulders and her went and jumped into my queen sized bed and pulled the blankets up to his chin.

"Night light?" I asked. He nodded and I plugged it into the wall. I unbuckled the straps to my practice shoes and tossed them into my closet. I turned off the light and got into bed. Tony snuggled up to me and we fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

.Beep. My alarm woke me up at the ungodly hour of 6am. I groaned to stop the annoyingness that is my alarm and sat up, rubbing t

he sleep out of my eyes.

"Tony, time to wake up." I shook my little brother awake. He mumbled something that sounded like 'five more minutes.' I sighed and grabbed the blankets and tore them off of him. He shot straight up when his skin came in contact to the chilly air.

"Come on. We have to get ready for school little man." I ruffled his hair and he slughishly walked to his room.

I went into my bathroom and took a hot shower. Then, I got dressed. (Pic on profile). I put on some mascara and lip gloss and surveyed myself in the mirror. My thick curly auburn hair fell in ringlets my lower back. My high cheekbones had a faint blush from my shower and my dark chocolate eyes were big and bright. Since I am a dancer, I am slim which was nice on my hourglass figure. I smiled and my white teeth were nice and straight from years of braces. I went back into the bathroom to put my contacts in then headed down to the kitchen.

I grabbed a poptart and some orange juice and sat at the table. Tony and mom came downstairs and ate their breakfast and then we all got into the car. I put my headphones in my hears and listened to my iPod. I guess mom wasn't used to driving on the other side of the road until we got hit by a tractor. What the heck was a tractor doing driving in the street? I took my earphones out and heard him curse at us.

"What did he say?" mom asked.

"Everyone talks weird here." Tony said. Mom looked at me.

"Nothing you would want me to repeat." I said. Her mouth formed an 'o' and I looked out the window. Scotland was beautiful but a change. We got to the school and Tony got out.

"Look out for your brother okay Shannon?" I nodded and she smiled. I didn't know how I was going to do that since Tony is ten and in the fourth grade and I am in 11th but I would try.

"See ya later little man." I smiled at Tony. He nodded, still frowned and headed toward the elementary part. I went to the High School part and found the office.

"What can I help you with lassie?" The woman behind the desk asked me.

"Oh um I'm Shannon Thompson and I'm new." The woman opened a drawer to the right.

"Ah here you are lassie." She handed me my time table and sent me on my way. I found my locker and put all the books I wouldn't need inside. I turned around to start walking to my first class and ran straight into someone, dropping my books.

"I am so sorry." I said and bent down to pick up the fallen items. I looked up. It was a boy who radiated arrogance. I could tell he was a player. I picked up his books and folder. A playboy magazine fell out. Hmm. who knew they had them in Scotland, or maybe I'm just stupid. I blushed and handed his things over. He looked me up and down.

"I haven't seen you here before. Are you new?" He asked with a Scottish accent.

"Well, since you have never seen me here before, doesn't that answer your question?" I raised an eyebrow. He laughed.

"Feisty. I like that. I am Erik McAshton." He took my hand and kissed my knuckles. I pulled my hand away.

"That's nice." I said and started to walk away, whipping my hand on the side of my skirt. Then he ran in front of me. I raised my eyebrow again.

"You are kind of in my way." I stated. He laughed, again.

"I never got your name." I sighed.

"Its Shannon." I tried to walk around him but he stepped in front of me again. I groaned in frustration.

"What do you want McAshton?"

"You. How about you come to my uncles' party with me tonight? Maybe we could have some fun after." he pushed me up against the lockers." I narrowed my eyes and grabbed the sensitive side of his torso that is on every male and dug my nails in.

"Not interested." I said. I could see the pain in his eyes from my nail hold. I released and walked away but I still heard him say "No one says no to me." I rolled my eyes and went to class.

The day went by slowly and eventually the bell rang. We went home and I was in my room practicing my tango posture after I finished my homework. I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." I said. It was mom. She was wearing a sparkly black dress.

"You look nice." I commented.

"Thank you hun. Your dad and I am going to his boss' party and I was wondering if you could-"

"Baby-sit Tony?" I finished. She nodded.

"Sure."

"Thanks dear. She left and I switched and practiced my Cuban motion. I heard dad comment on Tony drawing Tiger Woods. I sighed. I know dad means well but his words just don't do any good. I heard mom and dad yell goodbye and I walked into Tony's room and gave him a hug. I looked at his pictures.

"These are really good, Tony. I cant even draw a straight line. They end up looking like cooked noodles." I smiled.

"You want some pizza?" Tony nodded and I went downstairs and but a frozen pizza in the oven. When it was done, I took two plates up stairs to Tony's room. He had paper fangs in his mouth. I laughed and set a plate next to him. We ate when we were done I stood up and he put his fangs back in.

"Ok Tony, brush your teeth and then get ready for bed."

"Bed for the undead?" he laughed. I smiled and rolled my eyes. He grabbed some of the pizza sauce and smeared it around his mouth and then he jumped at me.

"I will suck your blood!" I squealed and he tackled me to the ground.

"Ok ok I'm dead!" I laughed and laid there on his floor. Tony got up and looked out his window. I saw a bat fly in to his fire place and I screamed. Tony spun around. There was a flash of light and Tony and I crept forward, him walking me crawling, to see what it was. It was a boy! A very dirty boy dressed in medieval clothes and he was breathing heavily. He said something about the light being gone. I didn't get all of it but Tony gasped and his paper teeth fell out. I stood up. The boys eyes glowed red and he hissed revealing sharp fangs. Vampire!

"You are not a brother!"

"Well I'm not a sister!" Tony said. "That's her." He pointed to me. I stood in front of Tony.

"You're both human. You're both full of blood." Oh god. I couldn't speak. I backed up and took Tony with me.

"Going to keep it that way dude!" Tony said and we ran towards the door. Then the boy was on the door.

"Oh my god!" I shirked and pulled Tony behind me. Then the boy fell. I walked closer, my maternal side taking over.

"Do you need help?" Tony and I asked at the same time. Tony went on about him being in his dreams and it being a nightmare.

"I must leave." the boy said. I snorted while Tony helped him up.

"You cant even walk." I said.

"Who needs to walk when you can fly!" He ran and jumped off the balcony. I gasped and he fell. I ran downstairs and out the front door to see him lying on the ground. Tony followed me out.

"Are you ok?" Tony asked.

"Do I look it?"

"Nope not really." I said. They both looked at me.

"Well he doesn't. Why sugar-coat it?" I truck with bright spot lights went by and it shone on the boy. he looked like he was in pain. Huh, guess the legends about vampires are true.

"Do you know where I can get a cow?"

"If you want a glass of milk-"

"Not milk, a cow. Hurry."

"Tony get your wagon." I said. He did and I pulled him to a nearby farm. I waited outside but I could hear slurping sounds and I frowned disgusted. Tony came out.

"I think im going to be sick." Tony walked to the fence and the boy came out.

"All better?" I asked. he nodded.

"Much. Thank you."

"Where is Tony?"


	3. Chapter 3

I saw a bright light in the street and the boy and I looked. It was Tony. He was going to get run over by a crazy person in a truck! I felt the boy grab my hand and we were flying to Tony. We landed on something and I looked at Tony who had his eyes clamped shut.

"You can open your eyes now." The boy said. I ran and pulled my little brother into a hug.

"Wow." Tony said. I looked around. Oh god. We were on a blimp. I am scared of heights. Heights and close spaces and needles and well, I have a lot of problems but yeah. I sat down and put my head in my hands and took deep breaths. I heard Tony talking to the boy.

"You keep calling me dude. My name is Rudolph." The boy-Rudolph said. How unfortunate. I like the name but he must be made fun of at Christmas time.

"Dude is slang. For friend." I looked up from my hands and watched the exchange.

"Friend?" Rudolph asked.

"Well we saved each other's lives didn't we?" My little brother asked. I smiled.

"Yes we did. Friends. Us as well?" Rudolph asked me and I nodded my head.

"My name is Tony." My little brother introduced himself.

"I'm Shannon."

"Come on. Lets play!" Tony said. He always wanted to play and I was happy he had made a friend. Even if he was one of the undead.

"Yes we play." Rudolph agreed. They started to jump on the blimp and I clutched the rubbery material.

"My best friend's a vampire!" My little brother exclaimed.

"Um, how about your best friend gets us down?" I asked my eyes clenched once again.

"How do we get down from here?" Tony asked.

"We fly."

"But we can't fly." I said.

"I got you up here didn't I?" The vampire asked. I looked down. It was high. I started to breathe shallowly.

"Tony." I said breathlessly. Oh god. I was going to have a panic attack.

"Stay calm. As long I'm holding on to you, we're fine." The vampire said calmly. I grabbed his hand and I was sure I would have broken any human's hand.

"Trust me. Ready?"

"Just get me down." I cried pathetically. We were lifted up and I grabbed onto Rudolph's arm with the jaws of life.

"Wow its great to be a vampire!" Tony exclaimed.

"Membership does have its privileges." I was trying to focus on the conversation than being hundreds of feet up in the air and the focus is gone.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!" I repeated over and over again.

"Is Shannon alright?" Rudolph asked.

"She's fine." Tony confirmed. Tony and Rudolph were saying something about making do with cows but i was too busy panicking to care.

"Can you see what color that car is?" I heard Tony ask.

"Green. Man and woman. Man talking very loudly and waving his hands. I gasped.

"Its mom and dad! We are going to be in so much trouble!" I said momentarily forgetting that we were still high up. We flew through the window and Tony jumped into bed and I laid down next to him.

"Hide!" I whispered at Rudolph and he jumped on the ceiling like Spiderman. I took off Tony's glasses and put them on the side table. I pulled the covers up and laid down and closed my eyes. I head mom and dad come in.

"Whats that?" I heard dad say and sniffed. I heard mom too.

"I smell it too." She said. My heart was being against my ribcage. I was so scared they were going to find Rudolph. I heard dad go and close the bedroom window and mom ran her hand in my hair. They left the room and I cracked my eyes open. Rudolph jumped down.

"So, they're your parents? They seem nice." The vampire commented.

"And tasty?" Tony added.

"No nice as in very nice."

"They have their moments." Tony said. I sighed. Poor guy. I knew he felt a little alone in the situation he was in, feeling like an outcast. I gave him a side hug. "I suppose I must take my leave." Rudolph said. "I haven't had fun with someone my own age since I was nine. Thanks, dude." I gave him a small smile. How terrible it must be to be a vampire. All alone for years.

"You can stay if you want. Right Shannon?" Tony looked at me with his puppy dog eyes.

"Of course he can, you are my new little brother, whether you like it or not." I grinned. We got them both situated, Tony sleeping at the foot of his bed and Rudolph in his toy chest. I ran my fingers trough Tony's hair and kissed his forehead.

"Good night my little man." I went over and did the same to Rudolph, who blushed (I assume it was the cow blood in his system).

"Good night my little vampire." I left the room and went to my own where I just collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.


End file.
